Joe Pantoliano
| birth_place = Hoboken, New Jersey, U.S. | other_names = Joey Pants | occupation = Actor | years_active = 1974–present | spouse = | }} | children = 4 | website = }} Joseph Peter Pantoliano (born September 12, 1951) is an American character actor who has often played shady characters, criminals or corrupt individuals. Early roles include playing a wounded soldier in the tv series Mash before getting the role of the pimp Guido in 1983’s Risky Business, the criminal Francis Fratelli in 1985’s The Goonies, and bail bondsman Eddie Moscone in 1988’s Midnight Run. He portrayed Norby in Baby's Day Out, Deputy U.S. Marshal Cosmo Renfro in both 1993’s The Fugitive and its sequel, 1998’s U.S. Marshals. Other roles include Cypher in The Matrix, Teddy in Memento, Captain Conrad Howard in the Bad Boys franchise, and Ralph Cifaretto during seasons 3–4 of The Sopranos. He also starred in two episodes of Tales from the Crypt. In addition, he had smaller roles in the 2010s with smaller roles in television shows and films, such as 2016’s romantic comedy The Perfect Match, and the Netflix series Sense8. Early life Pantoliano was born in Hoboken, New Jersey, the son of Italian American parents Mary (née Centrella), a bookie and seamstress, and Dominic "Monk" Pantoliano, a hearse driver and factory foreman.Joe Pantoliano Biography, filmreference.com; accessed June 21, 2017. [http://www.ew.com/ew/article/0,,355132,00.html Who's Sorry Now: The True Story of a Stand-Up Guy] Entertainment Weekly, October 4, 2002 Pantoliano's family moved to Cliffside Park, New Jersey, where he attended Cliffside Park High School.Smith, Ray. “‘Hoboken was a very wild community’ Actor Joe Pantoliano inspires; honored at the Boys and Girls Club”, The Hudson Reporter, December 12, 2010. Accessed September 10, 2017. "Pantoliano and his lifelong friend Rich Pepe have teamed up to create their own pasta sauce (or gravy, depending on your ethnicity) called Pepe and Pants Pasta Sauce, of which 100 percent of the net proceeds are donated to "No Kidding, Me Too!" The two men graduated from Cliffside Park High School together after their families moved from Hoboken. He attended HB Studio, and studied extensively with actors John Lehne and Herbert Berghof. Career during Fleet Week, 2005]] He first grew to fame as "Guido the Killer Pimp" in Risky Business and continued to rise in 1985 when he appeared as the villainous Francis Fratelli in teen classic The Goonies. He gained fame among a new generation as Cypher in the 1999 landmark sci-fi film The Matrix and won a Primetime Emmy Award as Ralph Cifaretto in HBO’s The Sopranos. Pantoliano is also known for his role as Eddie Moscone, the foul-mouthed, double-crossing bail bondsman, in the Robert De Niro comedy Midnight Run, as Captain Conrad Howard in Bad Boys and its sequel Bad Boys 2, as double-crossed mafioso Caesar in Bound, as John "Teddy" Gammell in Memento, and as investigative journalist Ben Urich in Mark Steven Johnson’s 2003 Daredevil adaptation. He also played Deputy U.S. Marshal Cosmo Renfro in The Fugitive along with Tommy Lee Jones and reprised the role in the sequel U.S. Marshals. In 2003 Pantoliano replaced Stanley Tucci in the Broadway play Frankie and Johnny in the Clair de Lune. That same year he won the Primetime Emmy Award for Outstanding Supporting Actor in a Drama Series for The Sopranos. In 2012 Pantoliano starred as the eccentric pawn broker Oswald Oswald in the film adaptation of Wendy Mass’s popular children's book Jeremy Fink and the Meaning of Life, written and directed by Tamar Halpern. In 2013, he was cast as Yogi Berra in the Broadway production of Bronx Bombers, but dropped out during rehearsals due to "creative differences." When not acting, Pantoliano writes. He is the author of two memoirs: Who's Sorry Now: The True Story of a Stand-Up Guy and Asylum: Hollywood Tales From My Great Depression: Brain Dis-Ease, Recovery and Being My Mother's Son. In the latter, he writes about his addictions to alcohol, food, sex, Vicodin, and Percocet before being diagnosed with clinical depression. Personal life Pantoliano and his wife, former model Nancy Sheppard, have four children.Joe Pantoliano biography, yahoo.com; accessed June 21, 2017. He was introduced to his wife by his friend actress Samantha Phillips.“Friends Setting Up Friends,” 971freefm.com; accessed June 21, 2017. On October 9, 2007, Pantoliano announced on the National Alliance on Mental Illness blog that he has been suffering from clinical depression for the last decade, although he was only formally diagnosed recently. He claims that his recent film Canvas was what helped him come to terms with his depression. Rather than hide his struggle from the public, he has chosen to speak out about it to remove some of the stigmas that are commonly associated with mental illness. He founded a nonprofit organization, No Kidding, Me Too!, to unite members of the entertainment industry in educating the public about mental illness. He is also dyslexic. The title comes from the response he has frequently heard after divulging how mental illness affected him and his family. He is also filming a documentary called No Kidding, Me Too! After a Sopranos episode in which his character brutally beat a young stripper to death, during an interview he stated, "After the episode aired a lot more women started hitting on me. I thought it was very revealing." Filmography Film Television Video games Awards and nominations References External links * * Joe Pantoliano interview with ABILITY Magazine Category:American people of Italian descent Category:Male actors of Italian descent Category:Male actors from Connecticut Category:Male actors from New Jersey Category:American male film actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male video game actors Category:American male voice actors Category:Mental health activists Category:People from Cliffside Park, New Jersey Category:People from Hoboken, New Jersey Category:People from Wilton, Connecticut Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors Category:Outstanding Performance by a Supporting Actor in a Drama Series Primetime Emmy Award winners Category:Living people Category:1951 births